


【仙流】雀尾镇情人

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/雀尾镇情人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 一发完。奇幻向设定HE





	【仙流】雀尾镇情人

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完。奇幻向设定  
> HE

马戏团的大船已经在海上漂泊了半个月，遇见一场突如其来的风浪，随着咆哮的水潮剧烈颠簸。

流川那时候刚过完十三岁的生日，昏昏沉沉裹着毛毯蜷缩在阴湿的底舱角落。

对面几个铁笼子里关着被驯服的老虎、狮子，还有一头幼年小象。它们长期处于半饥饿状态，遭受鞭打和斥骂，看起来都没什么精神，眼神在昏晦的环境中显得更加浑浊。

幸好蟒蛇不关在这里，流川害怕它们发出的嘶嘶声。

他原本住在有山神庇佑的小村里，四周全是参天古木，拢聚成一片深绿色的树海，以上是湛蓝高阔的苍穹，流云缓缓掠过。

夜晚常常会刮大风，在林间哗哗穿梭，自由无往。

躺在床上侧耳倾听，随之入眠。要是夏天，还会吹来无数的萤火虫，一只一只落满窗台。

日子一天又一天平静地淌过，像没有声息的大河。

然而大河总有枯竭的一天。

村子里没有人见过山神，也不知道他为什么会死。

庞大的尸身在山涧中迅速腐朽，引发了一场骇人的瘟疫。

 

有时候活下来并不是一件好事，须独自面对万物死亡后如同坟墓般的沉寂。

黑暗中的孤独，似生满细刺的藤蔓，紧紧缠绕住流川幼小的身躯。

以至于闻讯赶回来的姑姑，抱着他离开这片枯萎的树林时，已经完全说不出话来。

 

姑姑十五岁那年，马戏团来这座偏远的无名小村巡演。

老板是个英俊的年轻人，有灰绿色的瞳孔，温和有礼。

这大概就是姑姑不顾家人的反对，毅然跟着他们离开故乡的原因。

她穿着缝满亮片的裙子，坐在老虎背上唱歌，唱了很多年才明白，没有人爱她。

 

马戏团老板的眼里只有钱。

因此他非常不喜欢姑姑擅自带来的叫流川枫的孩子。

什么都不会，也什么都不肯学，不哭不笑，甚至很少听到他说话。

好几次路过城镇的时候，老板都想把他直接卖了——现在这个世道并不缺喜欢小男孩的富绅——任何肮脏的交易都因为金钱的诱惑变得越来越合理化。

然而每次都被姑姑发现，她会抱着流川嚎啕大哭，惊动所有人。

尽管老板大发雷霆但也无可奈何，姑姑是他团里的招牌歌女，嗓音似塞壬海妖般勾人心魂。

 

姑姑捧着煎好的药，小心翼翼地走到底舱，摸了摸流川的额头，烧已经退了。

“快醒醒，起来把药喝了再睡。”

流川艰难地睁开了眼睛，低头喝了一口：“苦。”

姑姑变戏法似的拿出一粒糖果来：“是在双胞胎姐妹那要来的，你乖乖喝了药就给你。”

流川赶紧从毛毯里伸出手来，接过药碗，捏住自己的鼻子，咕嘟咕嘟仰头灌了下去，整张脸难受地皱成一团。

姑姑把糖果塞进了他嘴里，重重叹了一口气：“真的很抱歉，我没有能力给你更多，如果哥哥和嫂子还活着，他们一定会很疼你。”

流川俯身靠到她怀里，隐约闻见了属于家乡的草木清香——

每一次在丛林里奔跑的时候都能嗅到。

蒲公英还来不及变成白色的种子，明黄色的小花三三两两开得到处都是。

 

然而随着一声轰隆的巨响，无尽的海水夹携着令人作呕的鱼腥味翻涌而来。

瞬间取代所有记忆中的气息。

 

“不好啦——船板被海水打穿了——”

侏儒小丑尖细木讷的喊叫声隔着呼啸的海风透出断断续续的惊恐。

笼中困兽们似乎感知到了危险，起身咆哮，发出许久不敢的怒吼。

 

底舱也已经开始进水。姑姑抱着流川急匆匆地往上跑，晃得很难站稳。

面对着掀起滔天巨浪宛如凶猛怪物一般的大海，马戏团老板的眼中出现了绝望。

在孤独的深海中遇难，幸存的几率微乎其微。

大水迅猛地冲刷着甲板，船身越灌越重，开始下沉。

 

流川面对过更为恐怖的死亡，因此并不觉得害怕。

姑姑把他抱得很紧，拼命地往上托举，她的视线落在马戏团老板的身上。

老板已经不如初见时那么年轻了，灰绿色的瞳孔蒙了灰尘，眼角生出了几丝细纹。

所有的歌都是为他而唱，无望的咏叹，老虎背上因此落满看不见的泪水。

全部消失在肆虐的漫漫汪洋中。

 

流川醒来后很久，才知道自己被冲上了一座小岛，就是马戏团本来想来巡演的目的地，雀尾镇。他不是表演者，甚至话都不太会说，却只有他抵达此处，一船的人都被海水打散，生死不明。化着浓妆的侏儒小丑们，厨房里煮饭的婆婆，与蟒蛇共舞的双胞胎姐妹，把脑袋塞进狮子嘴里的高个子，穿着亮片裙子唱歌的姑姑，还有那个并不友好的马戏团老板，以及铁笼中关着的动物……都没有出现在岸边。

 

雀尾镇很小，只有南北两条街。

南面日光充沛，是富人们的居所，繁复高耸的建筑隐匿在层层叠叠的花木中。

而北面常年阴冷潮湿，是剩下的平民、穷人以及乞丐们的栖息地。

富裕和贫困与生俱来，且划分得一目了然，孤独也是如此。

流川饿得眼前发黑，浑浑噩噩走到北街街心。

 

镇上的玉兰花刚开，空气中充斥着甜腻的香气。

喷泉里的水早就干涸了，积满厚厚的泥灰，旁边台阶上躺满了晒太阳的乞丐，抓出头发里的虱子，用手指掐死，乐此不疲。

没人会在意街上多出一个衣衫褴褛的小孩。

除了那条趴在杂货铺门口瘸了腿的老黄狗，它警觉地嗅到了陌生人的气味，并随之冲了上去，一下将他扑倒在地，尖锐的牙齿瞬间凑到脖颈动脉处。

无聊的乞丐们围过来起哄，一笑就露出黑黄的牙齿。

流川死命地扣住黄狗的脖子，脸涨得通红。

 

“我说你们，咬死了人谁负责。”人群外传来带着笑意的年轻声音。

“嘿，不知道是哪来的野小子，肯定不是雀尾镇的人，死了就丢进海里喂鱼。”老乞丐答了一句。

年轻人拨开人群，猛地踹开老黄狗，把流川从地上拉了起来。

他穿着白衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，嘴角勾着玩世不恭的弧度，黑中泛蓝的眼眸藏着深邃的温和。比周围的人看起来都要挺拔，加上朝天竖起的头发，显得更高了。

“你是从哪来的？”年轻人蹲了下来，与流川平视。

“船上。”

“据我所知，最近一个月都没有船只在雀尾镇的码头靠岸。”

“船沉了。”

年轻人愣了一下，拍了拍流川的肩膀：“原来是遇上海难了。”他说着站起身来，“看来北街又要多一个小流浪汉了，记住，老黄狗再袭击你，就用石头狠狠砸它，你越是害怕，就越盯着你欺负。想要在雀尾镇生存下去，一定得霸道。我的忠告就到此为止，多保重啦……诶，小鬼，你抓着我衣摆干嘛？”

“我很饿。”

年轻人耸肩，轻轻掰开他的手：“你可以去南街街口乞讨，或者直接从别人手里抢。”

说完，转身离开了鱼龙混杂的北街街心。

 

第二天下午，年轻人懒懒散散地闲逛到北街杂货铺，门口那只瘸腿老黄狗正在啃咬一截不知道从哪叼来的骨头。

杂货铺老板冲他点头打了个招呼：“昨天那小鬼估计撑不了多久了。”

“你怎么不好心施舍他一点吃的？”

“给了，但是已经吃不进去了。”杂货铺老板冲着喷泉旁边努了努嘴，“一直奄奄一息地躺在那，不知道是不是生了什么传染病，毕竟是海上来的异乡人，连乞丐们都不敢靠近。说等一断气立马原地烧了。”

“你们还真是残忍。”年轻人说着朝流川走去，看了一眼，弯身轻轻摸了摸他的额头，烫得吓人。

“姑姑……”流川皱起眉头小声地念了一句。

年轻人叹了一口气，把他从地上抱了起来。

路过杂货铺的时候，老板探出头问：“你要把他带回去么？”

“那怎么办，你们都不管，总不能看着他死在这吧。”

“北街死掉的流浪汉太多了，哪里管得过来？”

“我就管这一次。”年轻人露出笑容来，“不过看他这副半死不活的样子，还不知道能不能救回来。”

 

流川蒙蒙眬眬有些看不清年轻人的脸，只见他双手散发出星星般的光芒。

“醒啦？”年轻人笑眯眯地说了一句。

“……”流川动了动嘴巴，好半天才发出声音来，“……你的手为什么会发光？”

“这是我的秘密，不可以告诉你。”年轻人眨了眨眼睛，回身拿来一碗热汤，“自己能喝么？”

流川挣扎了半天，没能顺利坐起来，浑身像被灌了铅一样沉重。

年轻人伸手将他扶了起来。

流川低头默默开始喝碗里的汤。豌豆和肉片。已经很久没有尝过了。

从前妈妈也喜欢煮这种汤，之后跟着马戏团的三年时间里，就连白饭都是姑姑和双胞胎姐妹偷偷省下来给他的。

“那我总能知道你叫什么名字吧？”

“流川枫。”

“幸好还记得自己名字，我是仙道彰。”

“你的手为什么会发光？”流川又问了刚才相同的问题。

“说了是秘密嘛，在雀尾镇里，好奇心是最害人的东西——千万不要惹我不高兴，否则我会把你送回喷泉旁边。”

“根本就没有喷泉。”

“以前是有的，总之你知道是哪里就行了。”仙道看了看手里的空碗，“还要喝么？”

“想吃饭。”

“寄人篱下还诸多要求。”仙道站起身来，“干净衣服放在床里侧了。”

 

仙道离开后不久，流川就靠在床上睡着了。

他梦见了山神还没死去前的村庄，爸爸在高树上给他搭了间小屋，下雨天他就藏里面，以手作枕躺在小木床上，闭着眼睛听屋外滴答滴答的水声。偶尔会有松鼠跑进来，在棉被上跳来跳去，再从小窗子窜出去，噌噌地消失在笼着雾气的青绿树林中。爸爸和妈妈对话的声音顺着树干传了上来。

“我那个不争气的妹妹，也不知道什么时候才肯回家。”

“回来了你可千万不要骂她，小女孩不懂事。”

“不骂怎么长记性——马戏团老板一看就不是什么好人。”

“但是喜欢一个人是没办法的事。”

“唉，她什么时候才回来……”

还没说完，汹涌的海水就穿过树林奔流而来，把他的小木屋、小木床还有沾染着太阳气的小棉被全部淹没。

姑姑穿着闪亮的表演服，在大水中喊叫：“我回来了——你们在哪——你们在哪呀——”

流川叫着姑姑，一下惊醒过来，满头冷汗，他费力地爬起来，一不小心失重栽落到地上，当场摔得头昏眼花。

“力气还没恢复，就不要勉强。”捧着饭进来的仙道放下碗。

“我想去找我姑姑。

“刚把你的命捡回来了，又要急着送掉？”仙道把他扶起来，丢回床上，“如果是因为海难失散的，就不必再抱什么希望了。这段时间风浪很大，其他渔船不会冒险航行，也就是说你们遇难的那艘，是近期内唯一的船只。这片海域只有这座小岛，要是和你同船的人没有出现在雀尾镇——所以你明白我说的话是什么意思了么，这是你要认清的现状。”

流川没再说话，静静地盯着天花板。

大船整个没入了深海，渐渐听不到双胞胎姐妹嘶哑的哭声。

姑姑把他甩到破碎的木板上之后，淹没在一个巨浪之中。

翻涌的海水，到处都是催人泪下的腥苦咸涩。

 

仙道在北街的尽头开了一家钟表修理铺。

店里乱七八糟，墙上、桌上、柜台里到处都是各种各样的钟表。

雀尾镇的人对于时间并没有多大概念，南街富人虚度年华，北街穷人得过且过，因此仙道的生意很不好，常常个把月都见不到一个来修钟表的客人。他总是睡到中午才起来，然后逛到街心散会步。

到处可见无所事事的人。他们半梦半醒地躺在阳光里——死了之后被小镇管理员丢进海里，成为鱼的食物——只有南街的富人才能拥有自己的坟墓。

 

修理铺毗邻着汪洋大海，没有尽头，和天空连在一起。

流川接连五六天都没有离开阁楼，默不作声地趴在窗口，大风越过海面卷起玉兰的香气一阵阵吹来。

“你每天躲在房间里可不行。”老旧的房门被嘎吱一声推开。

“店里又没有生意。”流川回过头。

“你可以跟我学习如何修理钟表，时间在你手里走走停停，非常有趣。”

“我不喜欢雀尾镇。”

“但你此刻在这里，与其埋怨命运的作弄，不如与之抗争。”

“我一直没有赢过它。”流川还没到变声期，但又有孤僻少年的沉稳。

“不光是你，没有人能赢过命运。”仙道拉着他走出阁楼，“抗争只是为了更好地活下去——还记得那些乞丐么，他们是雀尾镇的放弃者，认为只要有太阳，夜晚能从垃圾桶里翻出些食物就心满意足了——你如果希望自己也变成那样，毫无目的地躺在地上，直到头发里爬出虱子，”仙道松开了手，“就不用跟我离开阁楼。”说完，转身沿着木质的楼梯往下走，没过多久，听见背后传来脚步声，踏在灰尘上。

仙道在幽暗的光线里慢慢漾起笑容。

 

流川正式成为修理铺的学徒，戴着放大眼镜，低头沉默在错综咬合的细小齿轮里。

耳边充斥着时间流逝发出的“咔哒”声。

但有一件事流川觉得很奇怪，在生意萧条到几乎每个月都是零收入的情况下，仙道仍然可以什么都不缺。

不过仙道的答案依旧是“秘密”两个字。

 

雀尾镇的居住者都有各自的秘密。他们从四面八方聚集于此，把小岛一分为二。

流川以前也是有秘密的，比如偷偷多拿几块妈妈烤的姜饼，或者擅自收下村口婆婆给他的水果硬糖——他在树上有自己的小木屋，沿着绳梯爬进去，藏进小匣子里。

秘密也有消失的时候，他没了小匣子，装在里面的姜饼和硬糖都随之没有了。

而岛上年轻姑娘们的秘密都是关于修理铺老板的。

她们非常喜欢这个温柔帅气的年轻人，在每一个温暖的午后，有意无意地走到小街的尽头，抵达铺子前面。同时她们也发现，这里多了个冷冽的少年。

“我想起来了，就是前几天和瘸腿黄狗打架的那个。”

“不是说死在喷泉旁边了么？”

流川从不搭理她们，只专注做自己的事，时间在沾染钟表油气息的手里走走停停。

仙道大多时候也不和她们说话，只管自己靠在门口的椅子上，蓝背的知更鸟停在他肩上，鸣声婉转。

年轻姑娘们并不会因此丧气，她们总能找到各种各样的问题。

到太阳沉入大海，天上的星星一颗颗亮起，才恋恋不舍地各自回家。

她们走了之后，仙道就开始准备晚饭，肩上的知更鸟飞回树上。

不过流川从来没有在他家里发现过厨房，却总能吃到丰盛的晚饭。熏肉煎蛋，软面包还有豌豆汤。

“有没有开始喜欢这里？”

“还是我的家乡比较好。”流川回答。

“那是当然的，没有任何地方比得过自己的家乡。”仙道喝了一口白葡萄酒，“你家在哪？”

“哈普塔。是一个村子。”流川顿了一下，“但我已经不记得位置了。”

“树海中的村落，不过好几年前那里的山神就死了，万物随之消亡，你居然还能活下来。”

“当时我在树屋里睡觉。”

“是那棵树庇佑了你？”

“我不知道。”流川说，“醒来之后，什么都枯萎了。”他抬眼望住仙道，“你一直都在雀尾镇？”

仙道笑了起来：“这个问题镇上的姑娘提过好几次了。”

“你没有回答过。”

“雀尾镇不是我的出生地，我并不属于这里，尽管我已经待了很多年，远比你想象中要长久。”

“没想过离开？”

“我在岛上有必须完成的事。”仙道转移话题，“你每天傍晚都会去码头，是想看看有没有船只能带你出海是么？”

“我姑姑未必已经死了。”

仙道从口袋里掏出一条项链，抛到流川的面前：“项链吊坠里有你的照片，另一个是你姑姑吧。”

流川放下刀叉，迅速打开吊坠。

他和姑姑只有一张小合影，是侏儒小丑用袖珍相机帮他们拍的。后来在一次表演的时候相机不小心从侏儒口袋里掉出来，被还没成年的象一脚踩碎了。他们没有多余的钱再买一部新的。

姑姑把相片夹在可以打开的项链吊坠里，平时都戴在脖颈上。

“怎么会在你这里？”

“我帮你去找过了——她在海里遇见了鲨鱼，被吃得只剩下半个身子。”

流川的眼中似有泪水聚起，他垂下头，拼命忍着。

仙道放下酒杯，走上前轻轻将他抱住：“先前和你说了，不要抱太大的希望。这本来不是我的责任，但既然把你带回来了，就有义务照顾你。”

流川僵着身子，把脸埋在仙道的肩膀上，但始终没有哭出来。

 

仙道完成了流川的心愿，把姑姑的半具尸身带了回来，用毛毯包裹着，埋在修理铺后面一小块空旷的泥地下。周围是一排怒放的玉兰。流川知道姑姑不喜欢玉兰，她对这种花粉过敏，然而除此之外，岛上找不到其他空地，更何况这里到处都是玉兰花。

流川再没去过码头，也不用等待靠岸的船只。

他的过去已经死了，像曾经草木葱茏的家乡，一瞬间就死了。

 

流川的个子长得很快，生出了突起的喉结，说话声音渐渐低沉起来。

短短过了三年，十六岁的他已经快和仙道差不多高了。

他们并肩走在雀尾镇的长街上时，像是两棵英挺的树木。

流川从前还时不时向仙道提些问题，现在已经不会了。

“你很快就要比我高了。”仙道习惯性地摸了摸他的脑袋，“你刚来岛上的时候，还只有我腰那么高。”

“马戏团没有东西吃。”颠沛流离半饥半饱的生活，老板压根也不希望他长得太高，想方设法抑制他的成长，这样或许还能扮演小丑。

“说起这个，我就一直想问，你会表演什么节目？”

“驯刺猬。”

“我怎么不知道马戏团里还有刺猬——喂喂喂，小鬼，你是在嘲笑我的头发么？”

“我已经不是小鬼了。”

仙道愣了一下，流川的五官早就长开了，拥有清晰好看的轮廓。

由于他经常在店铺里专心鼓捣机械钟表，很少到阳光下曝晒，所以皮肤非常白，像是透明的一样。

“但在我眼里，你就是个小鬼。”仙道定了定心神，从衣兜里拿出几块银币，“又是妙叶果成熟的季节了，我先回店铺了，你去买吧。”

“你要么？”流川接过银币。

“我比较喜欢妙叶果酿的酒。”

 

流川逛了很久都没有买到妙叶果酒，在鞋匠铺门口坐了一会。

旁边花圃里新种了几株太阳花，色彩艳丽。

老鞋匠倒了杯水给他：“没有人会用妙叶果酿酒。”

“不能酿么？”

“妙叶果和酒精混在一起，最后会变成水——你不要问我原因，本来就是这样的。”

流川不信，买了一篮妙叶果回家，把这些青红酸甜的小果实丢进烈酒中，密封起来放在避光的角落。过了大约一个礼拜，才捧出来拿给了仙道。

“妙叶果酒，我酿的。”流川的眼中闪过一丝得意。

“不错嘛，还学会酿酒了。”仙道摸摸他的头发，倒了一杯，已经是清水了，他本来就知道会是这个结果，当时也只是随口开了句玩笑，慢慢喝了一口，“这是我喝过味道最好的酒。”

流川眼神一亮，凑过去低头在仙道的杯子尝了尝，瞬间失望：“真的会变成水。”

“水里有妙叶果的香气。”

“等每年妙叶果成熟的时候……”

“但是流川，你不必再刻意为我做什么事。”仙道温柔的语气里添了几分严肃。

流川迎上仙道的目光。

店铺里的钟表发出沉闷的咔哒声。

那只蓝背的知更鸟从门外飞了进来，落在仙道的肩膀上。

流川一点点移开视线，一声不吭地走了出去。

仙道看着他有些沮丧的背影，英气的眉头轻轻皱了起来。

“为什么要惆怅，你是不是对他有特殊的感情？”知更鸟问，“你从来没有把任何人留在身边过。”

“你知道这是不可能的。”仙道又露出笑容来。

 

流川并没有觉得难过，只是很失落。他去了埋葬姑姑的那块空地前。

今年的玉兰花早就开尽了，阳光迎着海风在油绿的叶缝中闪烁跳跃。

在马戏团的时候，双胞胎姐妹也喜欢灰绿色眼瞳的老板，她们心灵相通，知道彼此的想法，休息期间经常发生争执。

“她们就算打得头破血流，也不会被喜欢的。”姑姑轻轻地说了一句。

“为什么都喜欢他？”流川问。

“你还这么小，怎么会懂得什么叫喜欢？”姑姑把流川抱在怀里，吻了吻他的额头，“这是一件很复杂的事情，像初春新开的蒲公英，我们并不知道它为什么会绽放，仿佛只是风一吹，就出现在草丛里，明晃晃的藏也藏不住。我遇见马戏团老板那年正是哈普塔的春季，蒲公英开得到处都是。他还很年轻，容貌英俊，说话的声音又非常好听。仅仅只是这样，又或许并不只是这样，谁说得清呢。”

 

流川酿的果酒被仙道带回了卧室，放在窗台边，泡了水的果实沉积在透明的玻璃罐底。

知更鸟跟着进来，胸口红色的羽毛在阳光下发亮。

“把那孩子酿的酒收藏起来么？”

“说不定密封时间长了，又会出现酒味。”仙道摸了摸鼻尖。

“仙道，不要做危险的事。”

“危险的事……”仙道靠着窗口看下去，流川正在帮邻居浇花，鬓角淌着汗水。

流川无意中瞥见了盯着自己的仙道。

他索性停下来，仰着脸，眼睛里仿佛有什么流淌而过。

 

仙道觉得应该移开目光，落到别的地方缓一缓，但像是被无形的丝线捆住了一样。

一阵海风掠过流川黑色的头发，他先垂下眼去，继续浇花。

邻居秋叶婆婆耳朵听不见，喜欢絮絮叨叨说话，她躬着身子从屋子里走出来，手里捧着刚出炉的柠檬馅饼，作为流川帮她打理花圃的报酬。

流川说谢谢她没回应，满脸乐呵：“我儿子要是像你这么乖就好了，他离开雀尾镇之后已经很多年没回来看过我了。”

他把柠檬馅饼带回家，给了仙道，然后一言不发地回到了自己的阁楼。

好像小时候独自钻进树屋一样。

隐秘独立的狭小空间，仿佛一个浑然天成的拥抱。

跟着走上来的仙道敲了敲门，打开了这个拥抱。

“小鬼，一起吃吧。”他手里捧着馅饼进来，“秋叶婆婆专门为你做的。”

“我又不喜欢吃。”流川从床上坐了起来，盘着腿，“说了我不是小鬼。”

仙道看着他气鼓鼓的样子就想笑，拉过椅子在床边坐了下来：“以前你从不挑食，只要能填饱肚子的都可以。”说着，递了把叉子给他。

“挑的。你从来没问过我。”

“你这是在责备我不够关心你么？”

“没有。”

“相对于其他流浪到雀尾镇的人来说，你已经很幸运了。”

“我知道。我遇到了你。很幸运。”

仙道没有做声，慢慢地挖掉中间的柠檬，只剩下奶油和饼皮，叉好送到流川的嘴边。

海风一层一层地吹了过来，夏天快结束了，鱼腥气已经浅淡了很多。

 

“我遇到了你。很幸运。”

直至夜深人静，这句话仍然回荡在仙道的耳畔。

尽管已经闭上了眼睛，但是在黑暗中还是可以清清楚楚地看见流川坚定的表情。

他长长地叹了一口气，翻了个身，扯起被子整个人裹了进去。

仙道照常睡到中午才起来，岛上在下雨，地面汇满溪流，到处都是潺潺的水声。

知更鸟停在窗台上躲雨，背上蓝色的羽毛湿漉漉地粘在一起。

“那孩子去南面的松林了。”知更鸟说。

“什么？”仙道脸色一变，跳下床，鞋子都没来得及穿，从窗口一跃而下。

 

南面的松林是雀尾镇的禁地，里面住满了鬼魂。

流川早上听见秋叶婆婆坐在门口的雨水里哭。

儿子写信来，说她的小孙子得了怪病，需要雀尾松林里一颗金色的松果才能活命。

岛上的人都知道，那片林子是不能踏足的。

每一棵树干背后都藏着眼神阴冷的鬼魂——所有死在镇上的人即便肉身被投入了大海，魂魄总归还是要有去处的——全部聚集在这片松林中。

 

当仙道看见鬼魂们扑向流川的时候，他活了这么多年，第一次失控。

迅速破雨掠去，将他抱在怀里，飞冲到了松林的上方，漂浮在半空：“流川枫，你差点被鬼魂撕成了碎片！”仙道生气地吼了起来，喘着粗气，但是又紧紧地把他抱着。

“你……会飞。”流川满脸惊异。

仙道铁青着脸，眼中没有往常的笑意，抱着流川低空掠过鬼魂森林，落在教堂的房顶上。

雨中的雀尾镇笼在一片新绿中，远海水雾缭绕。

流川离开仙道的怀抱，心跳得很快，事实上三年前就见过他指间耀眼的星光。

“我曾经告诫过你的，不要招惹鬼魂。”仙道沉着脸，“你是忘记了，还是根本没在意过我的话？”

“秋叶婆婆的孙子需要金色松果。”

“跟你有什么关系！”

流川没说话，垂着眼，雨水沾湿了他的头发。

仙道看着他，不由自主地再次伸手将他抱住：“不要再为了任何人冒险，没有什么比活下去更好。你才十六岁，还有很长的人生。抱歉，我不应该冲你发这么大的脾气。但我希望你记住我说的每一句话。”

“仙道，你究竟是什么人？”流川在他怀中闷声闷气地问。

“秘密。”仙道松开了手，“在这等我。”他飞回鬼魂森林，找到那颗金色松果，交给流川，“以后需要什么告诉我——但如果你还这样乱来的话，我不会再管你。”他表情缓和了一些，摸了摸流川湿透的头发，“回家吧。”

 

从鬼魂森林回来之后，生活又恢复了以往的平静。

但流川时常想起那个空中的拥抱，连雨水都夹携着仙道的气息，灌满胸腔。

他站在柜台里修理老怀表，忽然听见门口传来杂货铺老板的女儿和仙道说话的声音。

“今天下午你有没有时间，可以一起去海边走走么

“可以啊。”仙道爽朗地回应。

流川的手抖了一下，一颗齿轮跌落下来。

 

杂货铺老板的女儿叫弥生。她喜欢仙道这件事整个雀尾镇都知道。

 

天黑的时候仙道才回来，抬眼就看见流川坐在门口，一副昏昏欲睡但又努力不让眼睛闭上的可怜模样。

“怎么不回房间去？”

流川揉了揉眼睛：“在等你。”

仙道差点没忍住就蹲下身抱住他，心里翻涌起一阵酸涩，最终只是伸手把他拉了起来：“我又不是不回来了。”

流川看了他一眼，欲言又止。

“弥生做的芒果千层很好吃，我一个不留神全吃完了，忘记给你带些回来。”

“我不喜欢芒果。”

“柠檬馅饼不喜欢，芒果千层也不喜欢，你喜欢什么？”仙道随口问了一句。

“你。”流川很小声地答了一句，飞快地冲上了阁楼，砰的一声关上了房门。

 

这天有两个人说喜欢仙道。一个是弥生。一个是流川。

下午仙道并不是和弥生单独在海边，杂货铺老板、镇上的邮差还有帽子铺的小姑娘都在。弥生刚过完三十岁生日。

她说的时候，仙道正在吃芒果千层，其他人坐在海滩上打牌。帽子铺的小姑娘输的次数最多，脸上被画满了乌龟。

“仙道，我喜欢你太久了，现在我已经不再年轻。”

“嗯，趁着还能重新开始，不再浪费时间是明智的选择。”

“你知道我并不是这个意思。”弥生从椅子上激动地站了起来，海风吹着她的碎花长裙。

“你希望得到的答案我无法给你，真的很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错，不用抱歉。”弥生过了很久，慢慢地坐回椅子上，望着不远处的海平面，“但是有一件事我非常好奇，我记得你是在我十五岁那年的冬天出现在雀尾镇的，如今过了十五年，为什么你没有任何衰老的迹象？”

仙道并没有回答，轻轻地说了一句：“原来已经十五年了……”

他忽然想到了流川。

以后流川提出相同的疑问，是否也要用秘密两个字来搪塞。

如果有以后的话。

弥生没再追问，早过了煽情的年纪，反而像是了却了一桩心事，高高兴兴地招呼大家一起吃了顿晚饭。

 

但仙道听见流川亲口说喜欢自己，怔在了原地。脑海中似有浪潮呼啸翻涌。

知更鸟停在了他的肩上：“老实说，你到底对那个孩子抱着什么样的感情？如果也喜欢的话——趁着还能离开，不要再深陷下去。”

“恐怕……”

“你不能与普通人相爱，不是吗——但你无法否认自己对他动了心，确切地说是动了感情，你压根就没有心——”知更鸟打断了他的话。

 

流川十分难受。仙道刚跟弥生约会回来，夸她做的芒果千层好吃。不应该这么冲动就说出口的。他一直趴在床上，整张脸埋进枕头里，直到感觉推门进来的仙道轻轻地摸了摸自己的背脊，才侧过脸，露出眼睛。

“小鬼，我说个故事给你听。”

流川茫然地看着仙道，在他的眼中看见了悲伤。

 

一个关于海上魔法师的故事，他永远不会老，无所不能，可以随意变出金币、食物、衣服和任何想要的东西。

有一年路过雀尾镇，跟海神打了个赌：一个小时里会有几条海豚跃出水面。

结果他输了，签下契约，不得不代替海神掌管小镇十五年。他在北街的尽头开了一家没有生意的钟表修理铺，每天睡到中午，然后到街上巡视。

海神变成一只蓝背知更鸟，四处游历。

十五年的期限要到了，魔法师很快就可以重获自由。

 

仙道的声音低沉，手指散发星星般的光芒，渐渐出现一捧黄色蒲公英，放在流川的枕边：“好像送花给男孩子并不合适。但这是哈普塔的花。我以前去过你的家乡，风吹过，绿色的树潮翻涌，那时候你还没出生，我没有见过你说的小树屋——如果晚几年去就好了，你会邀请我进去坐坐么？”

“我会把姜饼和水果硬糖分给你一半。”

“真好。”仙道伸手摸了摸他的头发，“我和你一样，不喜欢雀尾镇，但我没有家乡。你如果不反对的话，我可以把哈普塔当做是我的家乡吗？”

“你是不是来跟我告别的？”

仙道手指颤了一下，星光碎开：“你已经学会了怎么修理钟表，可以在镇上谋生，但如果赚不到钱也没有关系，我在你的床底下放了个小箱子，里面的金币你一辈子都花不完。”

流川坐了起来：“是因为我喜欢了你，所以你要离开么？”他捏紧了拳头，“你可以当作没有听见。”

“不是这样的。”仙道抚着他的脸颊，“我活了很久，去过无数的城镇森林，喜欢我的人非常多——但是只有你不一样。流川，你的人生才刚刚开始，会遇见真正喜欢的人，陪你度过余生，但这个人不会是我。”魔法师没有心，但却有了心痛的感觉，像是被刀剜了一下，“我有办法抹掉你脑海中关于我的记忆……”

“我不要。”流川倔强地坐直了身子，握住仙道的手，“你没有权利这么做。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“非走不可的理由，能不能告诉我

“这是我最后一个秘密，但是仍然不能说给你听。”

“你总是这么敷衍我。”

“我保证是最后一次了。”仙道觉得自己的手指已经开始有些僵硬了。

 

这个世界上没有很多真正的魔法师。

他们高大英俊，见过的人或多或少都会喜欢他们。

但他们不能与之相爱，否则身体变成石头——这是致命的弱点。

因此魔法师们从来不在同一个地方长久地停留，像风一样自由来去。

仙道在飞速下沉的视线里，闭上了眼睛。

果然来不及了。

流川以前说，他从没赢过命运。

没有人能赢过命运。甚至没有抗争的机会。

那个最后没有说出口的秘密永远没有机会再说完整——

我爱你。

我想和你在雀尾镇过完这一生。

 

那天之后，仙道再也没有出现过。他送给流川的蒲公英很快就枯萎了，变成了褐色的干花，被夹在书本里。

弥生没过多久跟南大街一位个子瘦高的富绅订了婚，出嫁前一天，给流川送来很多喜糖。

“仙道来的时候就没人知道他是从哪里来的，没想到走的时候也没人知道他走去了哪里。”

婚礼之后，弥生出钱把北街的喷泉修好了。

乞丐们少了很多，可能是流浪去了别的地方，也有可能钻进了鱼肚子长眠。

 

流川一直待在修理铺中，生意时好时坏，钟表里的时间依旧在手中走走停停，但真正的时间永远不会停歇。

天一黑，他就独自坐在门口等仙道，有时候不小心睡着了，梦见哈普塔，仙道沿着绳梯爬进他的小树屋，给他带了一束沾着露水的蒲公英，明黄的花盘看起来就让人心情愉悦。他的笑容还和从前一样。

海神经常变成知更鸟的模样来探访，他无法与人类交谈，只能安静地停在流川的肩头。

也不知这样过了多少年，在某一个玉兰花盛放的春天，海神惊奇地发现时间居然闪着亮光在流川的手中翻涌——

“时间在你手里走走停停，非常有趣。”

如同浩瀚的星空，夹杂着齿轮咬合发出的咔哒声。

 

海神想起百年前路过的风神曾经带来一个传说。

在海的另一边，山神居住的森林中，诞生过很多时间掌控者。

他们将经历无数生离死别，于纷杂的灾劫中存活下来，打开时间之锁。

但并不是所有掌控者的灵魂都能顺利苏醒过来。

在此之前，他们都是普通人，谁都没法辨识出，包括他们自己。

魔法师们一生都在寻找时间掌控者，为了从他们手里找回自己的心。

 

流川并不知道这件事，错愣地看着手里的亮光变成一条蜿蜒的星河，从窗口慢慢流淌出去。

海神感知到植物正在迅速死亡，大片大片的玉兰花枯败，从枝头刷刷跌落。

满岛荒魂在时间河的引领下，缓缓注入茫茫大海中，拥抱住海底寂静沉眠的魔法师。

摇摇晃晃的昏暗水波中，仙道的手指轻轻动了一下。

像风一样流浪千百年，他第一次听见自己心跳的声音。

“我可以把哈普塔当做是我的家乡吗？”

“流川。”

时间的脚步剧烈地踏过他的胸膛。咚咚作响。

 

“我们中间很少有人可以如愿遇见命定的时间掌控者。他们住在遥远的树海哈普塔。灵魂里藏着我们遗失的心。”

“我们无法获得完整的肉身，所以从来都不是真正的自由。”

“有了心的魔法师，才能逃开变成石头的诅咒。”

“然而大部分时间掌控者不会醒来，沉浮于颠沛流离中结束短暂的生命。”

“他们注定是我们的情人。”

一些零碎的记载，仙道为此去过哈普塔，在苍翠的树涛里寻找他的时间掌控者。他的心。

那个时候，山神仍然活着，林木阴翳，大风翻飞，流川还没有出生。

 

海神看着他萍水相逢的故友破海而出，年轻的面颊依旧英气无双，散发着星星的光芒。

“老朋友，好久不见。”仙道抖落身上的尘土。

“真没想到，那个孩子竟然是时间掌控者。”海神漆黑的眼中滚出泪水，“我的天，我听见你心跳的声音了。”

流川从修理铺里跌撞冲出，时间还温驯地蛰伏在他的肩膀上。

他以为至此都不会再重逢了。

仙道眼角迅速闪过一丝泪光，很快消失不见，他始料未及，这个被海水冲来雀尾镇的小鬼，就是他一生浪迹的终点。

 

“还不快过来。”仙道冲着他伸开手臂，“你把心还给了我。现在我可以真正拥抱你了。”

流川回过神，一阵风似的冲进了仙道的怀中，撞得他连连后退好几步。

“我不知道发生了什么。”流川眼睛酸涩，埋进仙道的肩窝里。

“原来我本就属于你。”仙道轻轻拍了他微颤的后背。

“我等了你很久。”

“能等到你，也是我的幸运。”仙道拉开两人的距离，眉梢眼角拢聚满温柔的笑意，低头吻了吻流川的脸颊，又吻了吻他的嘴唇。

海神识趣地振翅离去，掠过渐渐平息下来的波光粼粼的海面。

岁月倏忽散发出馥郁的气息，流云游走，正是他们在岛上初遇的季节。

 

Fin

 


End file.
